After life
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own akame ga kill or the cover page. Post episode 24. Everyone reunites after taking down the capital.


"How do you think it's going down there for everyone else?" Mine asked Lubba .

Lubba smiled. "They'll be fine. I know they will." Lubba leaned back. "If anyone can take down the capital, they can."

Shelle bent over and placed a hand on Mine's shoulder. "Tatsumi and everyone else are strong, don't worry about it."

Chelsea sucked on a lollypop and laughed. "Yeah, they may not be the best assassins but they can handle themselves, I'm sure." Mine growled a little at the 'they may not be the best assassins' part but still was glad that Chelsea was trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Chelsea, Lubba, and Shelle walked away to leave Mine to her thoughts.

"I just hope Tatsumi is all right." Mine folded her hands together in her lap and smiled to herself. She wished she didn't have to leave Tatsumi so soon, but it was inevitable. "Just when I realized I loved him, I left. How stupid." She smiled, brushing her hands though her long pink hair. "I miss him-."

"Mine!" She knew that voice. She stood to her feet and spun around as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like Tatsumi. But how could that be? He was supposed to keep living, destroy the capital and build a new one.

There was no mistaking who it was. Under that brown hair and with those green eyes; it was Tatsumi. "Tatsumi…" She choked out. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as he ran closer and they embraced each other. "Why-Why are you here!? You should be with the others destroying the capital." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, trying to not let her emotions take control.

"Tatsumi!?" Lubba was running over now. "Tatsumi! You can't be here!?"

"Don't worry about it Lubba, Mine." He smiled. "I died, yeah. But it was saving everyone." He wrapped his arms around Mine's back. "The emperor had a very powerful trump card and I was only able to stop it with all my life force."

Lubba's eyes widened. "But-What about Miss Najenda?" He asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry." He sighed. "Everyone is fine." Tatsumi then came to a realization. "Wait. Is-Is Bulat here…!? And Shelle?! And Chelsea!?"

Mine nodded. "Yes. They're all here!" She let go of Tatsumi and ran off to go get the rest of them. Tatsumi was going to go run after her but Lubba grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Wait. Tatsumi…" Tatsumi turned back around and nodded. "Is she really ok? Or were you just saying that to spare my feelings?"

"No. When I left she was perfectly fine. And so were Akame and Leone. They still have to defeat Esdeath, but I know Akame can take her." He gave a friendly smile to Lubba.

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi's smile grew even wider when he heard the deep voice calling him.

He turned around as quickly as he could. "Bro!" Tatsumi sprinted over to Bulat who was standing next to Mine and hugged him.

"I have to be honest; I really didn't want to see you here for a long time." The man admitted while still hugging Tatsumi back. "Mine said you died with honor though, and that's what I'd expect for the wielder of Incursio."

Tatsumi started to feel tears staining his cheeks now and lifted his head up to look at Bulat. "Of course. I would expect the same as well!" Bulat folded his arms and nodded at his friend.

Tatsumi didn't realize it since he was so focused on seeing bro but Shelle and Chelsea were right behind the former wielder of Incursio.

"Hello Tatsumi." Shelle waved and before she could do anything else, she was being crushed by a hug from the younger man.

"Shelle!" His tears were becoming harder to hold back. "You're all here." He shook his head towards Chelsea who passed him a friendly smile while taking the lollypop out of her mouth for a moment. "This is… amazing, that I get to see you all again."

"Just be glad you finished your job, otherwise I might have to kick you back down there so you can finish it." Chelsea smirked and Tatsumi laughed, that was Chelsea.

Shelle put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "It's like Bulat said. I'm sad that your life ended so early, but I'm so glad you're here." The corners of her mouth were pulled into an even bigger smile.

"But you have to tell us all about it!" Bulat shouted.

"About what?" Tatsumi turned back around to face the black haired man.

"About what we missed. Mine told us most of it, but she wasn't there for the actually taking down of the capital. Come on, tell us what happened." He stood up straight.

The boy nodded. "Alright, well-."

"Leone!" Shelle interrupted.

Tatsumi gasped. "Leone?" Why would she be here? She shouldn't be here. "Sis?!" He turned around and sure enough she was there.

She ran over to them. "Sorry, I know you'd probably have liked it better for me to stay alive but things just didn't work out that way." She embraced Tatsumi. "Oh! And Akame defeated Esdeath!" She raised both her hands in excitement. "We won! We won the whole thing!"

While Leone was saying hello again to everyone else Tatsumi wiped the tears from his face. He was going to be so angry if Akame showed up here soon. He took in a deep breath. She wouldn't. She'd survive. He knew she would.

He looked back at everyone. "I punched the minister in the face over and over again!" Leone was retelling the story of how she defeated the minister, and also how she got shot and later died. He now had eternity with them. With his bro, Shelle, Mine, Leone, Chelsea, Lubba, every one of his friends except Akame and the boss. He could live with that however. As long as Akame lived.

"Hey Tatsumi! Get back over here!" Leone called.

Tatsumi raised his head up, grinning. "Right!" He came back over to them and when Leone was done, told about how he and Wave fought against the emperor and his Imperial Arms.

This, this was night raid.

 **A/n:**

 **AKAME GA FEELS. AH. That show left me with a huge hole in my heart and I needed closure. If any of you want to know why I didn't include sweet little Kurome, I don't actually know why. It just didn't really fit I guess. Same with Esdeath. Maybe I'll make a sequel with them in it. Esdeath chasing Tatsumi around and Tatsumi just like: Not again.**

 **Anyway, R & R, and hope you've all had a wonderful first month/almost first month of school, lovely readers. Have a great day or night wherever you are on the planet! **


End file.
